


Letters to you

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Colony America, Fluff, Letters, Platonic Relationships, long distance, long distance brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not unusual for Arthur to be gone for long periods of time, but after leaving not long before Alfreds birthday the American colony quickly becomes sick of it. So to remedy the time a part Arthur begins writing to the young colony while he is gone. So through the events Alfred begins writing back when he can as well.</p><p>Through out the letters they change, Alfred ages and Arthur changes as well.</p><p>May have historical inaccuracy but historical event will occur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to you

**Author's Note:**

> AN: l do not own Hetalia in any shape or form, l am merely using this story for creative purposes and nothing else.

Prologue 

Alfred hummed happily as he lined up his toys, counting under his breath to make sure each row had the same number of toy soldiers. Once the red-painted toys were set up to his liking, he turned over the box they were kept in, and organized the blue soldiers around it. Finally, he knelt on the floor with the playthings, grinning. "Bam, bam, bam!" the boy shouted as he knocked a line of blue toys over with a sweep of his arm, giggling as they clattered to the floor. He pushed the fallen ones aside and quickly moved those still standing to prepare for a counter-attack

Walking around the house Arthur made sure that everything around the house hold was running smoothly. And that it was most of the staff seemed pretty happy with how things were going and even some had stopped him to say some good things about the young colony. His chest puffed out in pride he went into the young boys room, not knocking beforehand as he felt he owned the house and had the right to go into any room of his choosing. Sitting beside him he opened his mouth to talk but stopped looking at what he was doing. "Hmm what are you playing Al" he asked looking at the figures closely.

Alfred looked up with a grin. "Hello, Father! I'm about to capture the French fort!" he announce proudly. "See? I have them surrounded." Getting into a more comfortable sitting position he looked at the battle with interested. Even though it was only a plan he observed his younger brothers/sons battle plan quite seriously. "Hmm and you’re doing quite a good job at that as well, though you forgot about this squad" he said picking up a group of French soldiers and got them to 'attack' a section of mis-positioned soldiers.

For Alfred, it wasn't even a plan, just a game. His grin widened as Arthur sat down with him and he giggled. "Oh no! We need to bring in the cannons, now!" He dug around in his toy box until he found them, and then set them up with his red-wearing English soldiers, aiming them at the offending French troops. "Ready, aim, fire!" He cried excitedly. Watching how he reacted made him smile, the other was quite special to him and he had to admit he missed the other quite a lot when he went overseas to fight for his other colonies. 

Though as fun as the game seemed he had a heavy feeling in his chest so as Alfred did the fake sounding of the canon he couldn't help but get lost into his thoughts. As he thought his face paled a slighter white pigment and his eyes grew distant and the motion of his eyelids going up and down got slower. Too engrossed in his toys to notice Arthur's mental absence, Alfred went on with his little game until all the blue soldiers were gone, the red ones taking their place on top of the box. "I name this...Fort Kirkland!" he declared with a giggle, looking over at Arthur for approval.

Snapping out of his daze he brushed some hair of his forehead and quietly settled down the feeling of dread that filled his stomach. Instead he focused of this brotherly pride he had the honour to feel for the other in this moment. "That is quite a fine fort you've managed to conquer l must say" with a smile that lit up his face. Turning around he grabbed a little flag with his names coat of arms, "all it needs now is a flag" and as he said that he gave the other the small flag. Alfred carefully placed the little flag on the top of the fort, then stood up and saluted it proudly. 

Sunlight streamed in from the window, shining on the little boy and making him look like an angel with a halo. After a minute of admiring his conquest, he turned to Arthur again. "Can we have a snack now?" The man was nothing short of awe of the boy in front of him, he couldn't beat around the sense of pride and brotherly love that seemed to fill his heart whenever he saw the other. Pushing away the questions of how he could be so lucky as have the other in his life he heard the other speak.

Standing up he put out his hand to help the other do the same, "of course lad l think Angie is in the kitchen at the moment l think l heard her saying she brought a food from Germany here". "Ooh! Is it apple strudel?" Alfred hurried downstairs to go see. "Angie, Angie, brother says you brought me a treat from Europe?" he called as he neared the kitchen, going in and sitting at the table. Following not too far after the other he had to quicken his pace more than once to catch up with the energetic youth. But when he arrived he was delighted to see Alfred sitting at the table, so he took the seat next to him. 

Angie a blonde woman herself with instead green a hazel turned away from the oven, a soft smile on her lips. "Hmm no not apple strudel today something new" she said quite fondly.  
Alfred smiled up at his favourite nanny. She was always there for him when Arthur went away, and took care of him like a mother. "What is it?" Getting something from the bench she hid it under a cloth, "close your eyes Alfred" she ordered softly smile still ever present. Arthur who wasn't quite sure what the food was himself looked at the covered food with interest as well. 

"You to Mr. Kirkland wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for either of you" she added sending a somewhat mocking stern look to the British Empire. Sighing he closed his eyes as well and began to boredly wait for the food. Alfred giggled and gladly covered his eyes. He loved surprises. He swung his feet back and forth under the table as he waited.  
Happy with both of their eyes covered she brought the food to the table and pulled the cloth off. It wasn't a sweet like the young colony expected but rather a recipe she tried to remember off by heart to make for the young boy, it was still very warm as steam still rose from the food. 

Taking a deep smell Arthur silently swore under his breath it couldn't be-."They called it a hamburger" she said looking at the two with a smile. It was a simple burger mostly being the meat, buns with a little German sauce she learnt to make there.  
Alfred opened his eyes, tilted his head and looked at it. It was kind of like a meat pie, he supposed, except with bread dough instead of pie dough. It sure smelled good, and so he didn't hesitate at all in grabbing it and taking a big bite. "Mm! That's the bestest food I've ever had!" 

Arthur opening his eyes looked at the food with fond annoyance, looking over to her he said in a mocking tone "of all the food this one?” That seemed too humorous as he hoped and she allowed a laugh to escape her lips. "Well Arthur it seems Alfred here enjoys it so l'll make it a lot" she said, turning to Alfred she added "l should make this more right?".  
"Every day!" Alfred declared, smiling as he ate more. "I think you could add more to it, too. Cheese, maybe, and tomatoes. Oooh, or bacon." Running to the other side of the room she got a piece of parchment she used for writing the list of food she need and began to quickly write the suggestions he made for the burger.

Looking at the two like they were insane he said "What next adding lettuce". Though she didn't see this as a joke and wrote it down, "oh and different meats like chicken".  
Alfred giggled. "And pickles!" he decided. Looking at the two he began to laugh, "Oh you two l'll miss this on the seas" he thought out loud. But that caught the woman's interest as she stopped writing in favour of look at him with shock "Wait what Arthur you’re going back to sea so soon". An awkward look crossed the British man’s face, "now you know that my trips have to be short". Though that made her seem angrier "Arthur you've been in port for under two days and you already plan to set sail and leave us".

"Father, you can't go so soon!" Alfred whined, pouting. "If you leave now, you'll miss my birthday! Angie's gonna make ice cream!" Sighing the Brit didn't want to continue this conversation any more though it was needed. Turning to him he tried not to look to stern or firm, "l'm sorry to say Alfred but l'm deporting tomorrow, though don't worry l'll be at your next birthday to eat ice-cream okay" he said trying to smile firmly. “You said that last year, Father! It's not fair! You always leave and I never get to play with you! All I wanted for my birthday was to have you here and I really thought I was gonna!" Tears filled the little boy's eyes as he slid down from his chair and ran from the room.

Watching the young colony react he didn't move or flinch but he felt his heart slowdown in its beating. An unsure look crossed his face; he really wouldn't know what to say to the other it had been quite a long chain of promises to celebrate his birthday though it ended the same way every year. The woman looking annoyed merely lightly slapped him, at both his claim at deporting so soon, and not chasing after the young blonde. So Angie did what the Brit did not and went to the colony’s room. Knocking silently she said "Alfie it's me Angie" quietly to the door, she was too quite upset at the Brit saying he would leave so soon after coming home. It took quite a while for the young American to open the door and when he did he was instantly engulfed into a hug. Tear stained cheeks found their way onto clothed shoulder as Alfred began shaking tears not too far away from coming back.

Rubbing his back she began to whisper soft things into his ear in an attempt to calm the other, and it seemed to work as he stopped shaking and began to breathe calmer. “How about l read you a story?” she suggested softly into the boys ear. Nodding she lightly smiled and stood up, carrying the boy in the hug down the hall. Though as they passed the kitchen she shot the Brit the coldest look she could manage. However before she could leave him in the kitchen alone like she had planned walking down the hall he sent her one of the hollowest helpless look she had ever seen. Instead of saying anything he merely looked to the ground, the air to thick she kept walking down the hall way where she stopped at a door with designs that intertwined and in the centre the Kirkland crest.

Opening the door gently Angie walked over to the piles of books that were left from the last time Alfred was read to. Putting him down on a cushion she picked up a book at random, “not that one” a hoarse voice said. Looking at the boy she shot him a look of confusion, though he picked up another book and shoved it into her arms. Sighing she merely looked to the title and noticed it was the same book she usually always read him, shooting him a look of confusion he merely smiled and she went along with it. “Once upon a time there was a prince named Alfred…”

 

It took the Englishman longer to collect himself than usually, though looking up at the clock he realised at that time how long he had merely sat there for. Getting out of the seat he stretched briefly before moving out of the room. His first thought was to go to the younger boy’s room and check on him, but then he remembered Angie taking him to the library so he went there instead. His walk to the library was quick and quiet, his pace faster than usual but his steps just as light his eyes barely glazing the walls that held many trophies and other tokens of his empire. When he saw the door he was after he could feel his heart begin to beat a fraction faster, he didn’t know if he was crying still or cried at all.  
Taking a deep breath he pushed the anxiety down and made his way into the room, though it didn’t take him long to forget any of the troubles and horrible anxiety he was feeling. It had appeared that the two had fallen asleep while reading a book, and at closer inspection it had appeared to be the very book he had himself written for the younger boy. A smile gracing his lips he gently moved the woman’s limbs away from his colony and carried him out of the room. “Arthur” a tired voice said eyes peeking from eye lids.  
Looking down briefly Arthur gently said in return “shh go back to sleep”. And that he did so the Brit returned him to his bedroom, as he was leaving after tucking him in he gave one last look before shutting the door.

It was late in the morning when the American woke up, looking around his bedroom tiny hands rubbed eyes. Though realising the time he shot out of bed and ran out of the room, not caring that he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. As he made it down the hall a hand shot out and stopped Alfred in his tracks. Soft hazel eyes looked down at him softly in the hall, “l’m sorry he’s already gone”. And with that the young boys eyes looked to the ground, he had been abandoned. Or what had felt an awful like it for who knows how long this time. “How about a burger” she softly asked. Looking at her he struggled to find a smile “yeah l would like that”.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey thank you for reading this prologue for my new and first uploaded Hetalia fanfiction! I would first like to say l got the idea for this when l was doing an rp with this person on omegle (and some of the writing was from it so thank you person). This will be a multi chapter, of how many l’m not quite sure but l’ll see how this goes.  
> Anyhow if any one has any questions don’t be afraid to ask, and a review would be awesome *hint hint*.  
> Also in the future l’ll be asking questions in my Arthurs notes so watch out for them.  
> Thanks for reading and l hope you read the next chapter, also my sister proof read but if you see a mistake please tell me!


End file.
